Warmth from within
by chloemcg
Summary: One-shot, Junipollo. Juniper is three months pregnant with Apollo Justice's child, what happens if Apollo has a surprise for her, a very important one?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Ace attorney. I especially don't own Juniper nor Apollo Justice, they belong to Capcom.**

**Warmth from within.**

* * *

Juniper sat on her rocking chair, a hand on her relatively small baby bump as she looked down sweetly at the place her unborn child was growing. She could feel the soft flutters from within but she was also worried her weak health would affect her child, her and Apollo Justice's child. She knew she had a weak immune system since she was but a little girl and she had lived with it through adulthood.

She didn't get any kicks yet but she was definitely feeling all the other symptoms. She would puke her guts out in the morning, a time which Apollo always supported her by having a bottle of mouth wash in hand as well as a glass of milk to help settle her stomach, and she would get constant backaches that left her feeling a tad irritable and she hated it whenever she would occasionally snap at her lover for something unfair.

Apollo was so kind, he would even give her space whenever she needed it and he never really complained.

Speaking of whom...

She could hear the soft sounds of Apollo's footsteps on the floorboards and she lifted her head upon hearing the creaking. She could feel the chair tip backwards as she slowly tipped her weight on the chair, trying to cradle the child growing within her womb as she done so.

She looked over towards the hallway and she could make out the distinctive two thorns of her lover's hair and she smiled upon seeing his sheepish face, a light blush creeping to his cheeks.

Juniper still could hardly believe that she had married the man of her dreams and she was carrying his child. So far Apollo was even proving to be a great father. He was almost always at her beck and call, with the exception of his work, and he would even do anything for her in her condition...even if it was sometimes irritating. Apollo was still sweet, though, and it made Juniper's heart warm with the adoration she felt for him.

Giggling quietly to herself, the flower girl gave her lover a shushing motion and beckoned him forwards.

"Apollo, shhh! the baby's sleeping!"

Apollo flashed his wife an apologetic smirk as he crept forwards and knelt down in front of Juniper, placing his hand lovingly on top of the baby bump. He looked so content as he pressed his lips against the area his unborn child grew. It was obvious he adored both his wife and child with every fibre of his being and he would do anything to protect them.

"Oh. Sorry..." He looked as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Juniper flashed Apollo an adoring smile as she was met by a small kiss on the lips, making her flush scarlet.

"So how have my two little superstars been doing?" He asked affectionately, getting over that moment of awkwardness.

Junie smiled "We've been fine, Polly." she kissed his forehead while using his affectionate nickname which only Trucy refers him as.

She had grown accustomed to calling her husband that and he didn't even seem to mind that much as he had started calling her Junie, much to Athena's chagrin.

She stopped rocking on her chair and she let herself leaning in for her husband's touch, him responding by scooping her up into his arms and giving her a gentle nuzzle of the cheek.

He placed her down on her feet and Apollo nodded his head, smiling back at her as he clasped her hand in his.

"Good, I've got a lil' surprise for you..." He sheepishly scratched at his head, his thorns poking out of a gap between two of his fingers. He flashed a bashful smirk at her as he closed his eyes and a little bead of sweat trickled down from his spacey forehead "...Erm...I mean if you wanna see it...that is..."

Juniper was surprised.

A surprise for her? What kind of surprise could it be? She could feel her heart pound a bit as she clasped her hands over her mouth and her eyes widen in surprise. Her mind whirled about as multiple possibilities had rushed through her head and it also piqued her interest quite a bit.

Just what could it be?

"Oh, um, alright." Juniper smiled uncertainly, however she yelped uncontrollably when her world was suddenly turned black when Apollo decided to cover her eyes with his hand, using one fluid movement to slip behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

She was surprised, needless to say, and her husband was lucky she was blindfolded otherwise she would have probably slapped him out of fright.

She was sort of glad she had control of her emotions.

Juniper looked around in momentary panic but Apollo's voice sounded from behind her, assuring her, as he steered her through a maze of something. She didn't know but she could most definitely tell that her husband was guiding her somewhere and she felt somewhat unnerved by the surprise. However she giggled when she realised that Apollo was really trying to surprise her and that she wasn't supposed to be freaked out.

She asked, giggling lightly "W-Where are we going?" She coughed a bit.

It was then that Apollo stopped.

Junie was uncertain about what was going on and she put her hand on her abdomen out of surprise. She knew that Apollo would protect her, like he always had..but that didn't stop her from feeling slightly anxious. She knew that her husband could get excitable and didn't wish to be a downer on him, but being scared really didn't make her feel good.

Finally, Apollo removed his hands from her face and allowed her to get a good look at where they were.

They were standing just outside a door that Juniper couldn't help but softly gasp at when she recognised it. It was the door that Apollo practically forbade her from opening! It seemed that her husband had been working on that room for ages since he would spend hours at a time before finally coming out, reminding Juniper to never go in until he told her otherwise.

...She knew that this was basically her house but she decided to humour Apollo and go along with it, even if it was annoying.

However her gaze was fixed on the apologetic expression etched on her horned-attorney lover's face. He looked down as if ashamed.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you..." Apollo looked down before looking back up into her eyes and taking her hand into his "I didn't mean to make you or the baby uncomfortable."

Junie smiled softly. She knew that Apollo seemed genuinely sorry and she loved him because of his sincerity and decided not to hold it against him. She smiled warmly as she felt Apollo's hand squeeze hers reassuringly, massaging her palm.

Apollo smiled a bit wider but kept his gaze compassionate and gentle as he gently backed off to open the door for his beloved.

"Would you like me to open the door for you, Juniper?" His voice was surprisingly soothing but, before he let her answer, he grinned mischievously "wait, before you answer, I have one condition for you. If you wanna go in there you have to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" She repeated, confused "why?"

"Its a surprise, no peaking." Apollo chuckled, raising a brow at his lovely flower maiden. He was clearly smugly satisfied as he watched the woman dwell on the offer.

He folded his arms across his chest and watched as his wife sighed deeply before closing her eyes with a small patient smile fixed on her lips, her posture straight as her hand remained holding her swollen stomach.

She was clearly intrigued but excited at the same time but was hiding it supremely well...

After waving his hand in front of her face, making absolute sure that Juniper wasn't looking, Apollo beamed as he gently took her hand tighter in his and pulled her softly into the room while being careful not to hurt her and frighten her again. Junie didn't move but she was clearly excited -the fact that her smile was growing bigger proved that.

Slowly, Apollo stepped backwards into the room with his eyes locked on Juniper's closed ones and the scent of freshly applied paint assaulted his nostrils as he focused on his pregnant wife only. He couldn't focus on anything else right now, she was his top priority.

Stopping, the red clad attorney with the spiky fringe smiled softly with his eyes gleaming with joy.

"Now can I open them?" Juniper asked.

Apollo nodded and told her in a wistful whisper, his hands gesturing to the whole room "Alright...now!"

Juniper's eyes fluttered open and she was put in a state of awe when she saw the sight that beheld her as she felt her jaw fall to the floor. She could feel her heart bursting and she put a hand on her balloon-shaped belly when she felt the infant she carried within her wriggle inside as if sensing the wonderful view that its mother was experiencing.

She gasped, an open-mouthed smile popping on her lips as her eyes basically sparkled with fascination.

What Apollo wanted to show her was a nursery, their baby's nursery!

It was a little room that had a white-painted crib erected in the centre, the bottom of its legs touching the evidently soft-to-the-touch fabric of the cream carpet below. Above it hung a self-made mobile with law-related and garden-related stuff hung on the bottom. There was even a wardrobe and changing table tucked into one of the corners of the room. The walls were freshly painted with a coat of bright pale green and pretty little floral decorations of wild rare jungle plants decorated the walls.

Bolted to the walls was a nice little oak bookshelf stacked with little picture books and pictures and little lights were hung up on the walls near the ceiling.

However the middle of the room had one of the most beautiful thing stuck on the wall. It was a big picture frame with a portrait of Apollo and Juniper themselves with adoring smiles on their faces.

"**TAKE THAT!**" Apollo exclaimed, his Chords of steel erupting from his vocal chords as he pointed at her in an awesome objection pose, his finger and gaze almost enough to send shivers down her spine as she knew that she was actually receiving it "Its the room for our kid! I thought that since our baby won't be arriving for another few months or so, we should at least put up the nursery just encase."

Juniper didn't know what to say as she slowly walked in deeper, travelling towards the crib that their soon-to-be-born son/daughter would be sleeping in.

She delicately ran her hand across the edge of the crib and found tears swimming in her eyes as she fought the urge to cry and break down into happiness.

Slowly, she went from the crib and travelled over towards the bookshelf. Her fingertips gently brushed along the spines of the books, carefully noticing that each and every book had been chosen extremely carefully. She almost smiled from ear-to-ear upon reading the little bit of writing on each spine, and she noticed that most of these little books were titled about -big surprise- Juniper and Apollo's lives together.

If she had to hazard a guess, she supposed that these were made by Vera Mesham. She became a children's book author after Apollo and Trucy defended her in court and she had become truly dedicated about her occupation and was treating it as the highlight of her life.

It was then that she heard Apollo's voice come from behind her "Do you like it?"

Juniper turned to face Apollo and, without even wasting a second, she raced over to him and threw her arms around him and pressed her lips tightly against his. Apollo seemed shocked by this but the red-wearing attorney with the two horns of brown hair quickly eased into it and closed his eyes as he passionately kissed her back.

The two stayed in their romantic embrace for a few minutes...until...

A small bump came from Juniper's abdomen.

"...Did you feel that?" Juniper asked, surprised as she shared a shocked expression with her lover.

Apollo nodded, confirming that what she had felt wasn't her imagination.

Their child of 3 months had kicked for the very first time! Neither parent knew how to express their complete and utter joy upon witnessing this moment. They had waited long and hard for it and never expected to feel it so suddenly.

Then, without warning, Apollo and Juniper tossed themselves at each other and their lips touched tenderly again. Whilst he kissed her softly, the attorney-at-law in red snaked his hand over his wife's bump and started rubbing his hand over it, gaining several strong kicks from within.

They didn't leave each other's embrace for what felt like hours before both he and Juniper broke apart for precious oxygen.

"I love you, Apollo Justice." The flower girl judge smiled, her eyes lidded softly.

"I love you too, Juniper Woods." Apollo smiled back, his eyes lidded also.

Then both Junie and Polly looked down at their little growing treasure with adoration written all over their faces as they both beamed. They were very proud, needless to say, and they hoped that the world their baby would be born in would be full of happiness and the law would be almost perfect...

"We love you as well, little one."

...Sadly, life couldn't be so simple.

* * *

**A/N: FORESHADOWING! **

**Wow, on the ace attorney one-shot front I'm on fire! This is a little prequel one-shot for "Rise of the fallen", one of my best stories ever, and I can't believe how hard I worked on that one, I'm still working on it.**

**As you could probably tell, I really like JuniPollo, its a very adorable couple. In my eyes, anyway. **

**I think this turned out really well and I tried hard to keep with the Ace attorney spirit, how did I do? I hope I done alright.**

**Please review.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
